diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeldros
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = Dolchkampf, Faustkampf, Ringen | Arsenal = Aeldros | Vorname = Aeldros | Nachname = Windschritt | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = ca. 180 | Zugehörigkeit = Silbermond | Gilde = Pelze und Lederwaren | Größe = ca. 1,75 | Gewicht = ca. 80 kg | Haarfarbe = hellblond | Augenfarbe = tannengrün | Besonderheiten = eingeschränktes Sichtfeld rechts, Brillenträger | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen neutral bis Chaotisch neutral }} Aeldros Windschritt ist Dolchkämpfer und Autodidakt. Derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort ist unbekannt. Aktuelles --------- thumb|left|Windschritt bei Fackelschein (made by Mr Arrrsome) Äußeres Erscheinungsbild Der lediglich 1,75 große und damit kaum hochgewachsen zu nennende Sin'dorei, ist für einen Vertreter seiner Rasse auch sonst von eher ungewöhnlicher Statur. Ein äußerst breites Kreuz und deutlich ausgeprägte Muskeln, sowie die rauen, von deutlicher Hornhaut verunzierten Hände lassen ihn für einen Elfengrobschlächtig wirken. Läuft er an euch vorbei, so wird er meist schlendern, doch besteht zwischen seinen Bewegungen und seiner Statur eine deutliche Diskrepanz, denn es scheint nicht, als wäre er der erwartete grobmotorische Bewegungslegastheniker. Statt dessen bewegt er sich bewusst und geschmeidig, vermeidet dabei jede unnötige Bewegung und besitzt einen weichen, leisen Tritt. Beobachtet man ihn einige Zeit könnte man zumindest vermuten, dass Aeldros gelernt hat, sich trotz Muskelmasse recht flink zu bewegen. Sein Gesicht wird durch ein ausgeprägtes Kinn, markante Wangenknochen sowie einige tiefe Falten um seine dunklen, tannengrünen Augen definiert. Die wohl mehr als nur einmal gebrochene Nase, erinnert an einen unförmigen Geierschnabel. Meist, will sagen vor allem tagsüber, trägt er eine massiv wirkende Metallbrille, in die geschliffene Kristallgläser eingearbeitet wurden, deren dunkle Färbung einen näheren Blick auf seine Augen verhindert. Der fehlende Blickkontakt lässt seine Mimik zumeist unnahbar wirken. Seht ihr ihn und seine dunklen Augen einmal ohne Brille, so fällt auf, dass die Pupille des rechten Auges deutlich weiß verfärbt ist. Die umliegende Haut ist von Narben gezeichnet, die auf einen krallenbewehrten Tierangriff schließen lassen. Auf seine Haare scheint er, wie auch auf Sauberkeit, keinen größeren Wert zu legen, so dass die eigentliche Farbe von glühendem Eisen meist von Staub und Dreck überdeckt wird. Immerhin hält er sie vorne deutlich gekürzt, damit sie ihm nicht ständig in die Augen fallen. Der Schopf wirkt als Ganzes allerdings störrisch, gerade die Längen kämpfen gegen das Verfilzen offenbar nur mäßig erfolgreich an. Einen Friseur bemüht der Sin'dorei wohl selten, wirken alle Schnitte doch ungeordnet und wie von einem Messer hastig ausgeführt. Die mangelnde Motivation zur Reinlichkeit erstreckt sich auch auf seine Kleidungsstücke. Seine gesamte Garderobe wirkt ungepflegt, riecht wie der Rest des Elfen, nach Blut, Schweiß, Sprengpulver, ab und an auch nach Alkohol und Rauch. Generell ist seine Bekleidung zweckdienlich zu nennen. Die einzige modische Feinheit, die er sich erlaubt, ist die farbliche Abstimmung einzelner Bekleidungsteile aufeinander. Meist treibt er sich in Lederrüstungen herum, die den Eindruck erwecken, als rechne er jederzeit zumindest mit einer Prügelei. Solltet ihr ihn in normalen Gewändern, wie etwa einem leichten Hemd und einer Stoffhose antreffen, so werden diese meist deutlich nach Mottenkugeln riechen, verknittert und ein wenig altmodisch sein. Roben würde er wohl nur tragen, wenn man sie seiner Leiche nach seinem Ableben anzieht und selbst dann ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er sich noch kräftig dagegen sträuben würde. Gepflegt werden einzig und allein seine Dolche, die aber dafür immer gründlichst poliert und eingefettet, sowie ordentlich geschliffen sind. Sie gehören genauso zu seinen ständigen Begleitern, wie viele Taschen verschiedener Größe, die ebenso von einem Gürtel baumeln wie ein Trinkschlauch. Hier und da sieht man aus den Taschen Pergamente, Phiolen, aber auch Dinge hervorblitzen, die irgendwie an lange verstorbene Tiere erinnern. Seine Stimme zuletzt ist sehr tief und kratzig, als hätten die Stimmbänder bereits viel mitmachen müssen, aber gerade diese Eigenschaft ermöglicht es ihm, einigen Nachdruck hinter seine Worte zu legen, ohne dass die Stimme jemals ins Schrille wandern würde. Auftreten Spoiler: Es folgen Informationen, die man sich auch gerne IC erspielen darf Offizieller Rahmen Er kann sich gerade zu offiziellen Anlässen vorbildlich, ruhig und diszipliniert zeigen, sollte es hochrangige Gesellschaft und etwaiges Robenträgertum erfordern. Es scheint, als bereite es ihm keinerlei Schwierigkeiten sich in solchen Momenten beinahe unterwürfig zu zeigen. Deutlich fällt auf, dass er diese grundlegende, kühl zu nennende Höflichkeit, gerade bei Magistern und deren Adepten beinahe immer an den Tag legt. Dennoch versucht er auch in solchen Momenten durch charmante oder amüsante Äußerungen eine persönliche Verbindung zum Gegenüber aufzubauen. Privates Gespräch Auch in einem vertraulichen Gespräch bedient er sich kleiner Köder, um das Gegenüber und dessen Reaktion auf ihn richtig einzuschätzen. Er wägt gründlich ab, wem er wie viel Wissen zugesteht und es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er sich bei Fehleinschätzungen gänzlich von der Person zurückzieht. Dann greift er auf altbekanntes, höflich-charmantes Gebahren zurück. Seine Mimik ist dabei auf wenige Ausdrücke reduziert und nur das Zucken der Ohren vermag dem aufmerksamen Beobachter eine gewisse Gefühlseinsicht erlauben. Angehörige anderer Rassen Einem Gespräch weicht er selten aus, es sei denn, es soll außerhalb des offiziellen Rahmens mit einem Mitglied der Horde, das kein Sin'dorei ist, stattfinden. Dann ist er um keine Ausrede verlegen, spricht schlechtestes Orcisch, obwohl er es durchaus passabel beherrscht, stellt sich betrunken oder gibt den Geisteskranken. Ihm ist offenbar keine Erniedrigung zu tief, um sich aus unangenehmen Situationen herauszuwinden. Freizeit So er nicht gerade an einem Stück Holz herumschnitzt oder sich seinem Training widmet, beschäftigt er sich abseits der Arbeit des Öfteren mit kleinen Metallbasteleien. Vieles deutet darauf hin, dass er auch dadurch gezielt Interesse zu wecken versucht, um neue Gesprächspartner hinzuzugewinnen, die wohl bevorzugt weiblicher Natur sind. Gefühlsausbrüche Meist versucht er mit unangenehmen Gefühlen selbst fertig zu werden, in dem er gegen wehrloses Holz schlägt oder sich einer Flasche Schnaps widmet. Er ist ein Elf, der sich für gewöhnlich ebenso viel aufbürdet, wie er herunterschluckt und offene Gefühle erscheinen ihm als viel zu gefährlich, um sie allerseits zu zeigen. Obwohl es seine Statur vermuten lassen würde, prügelt er sich in solchen Situationen selten. Gewalt ist ihm außerhalb von Training und Dienst lediglich ein notwendiges Übel. Geschichte Familiärer Hintergrund und Abstammung Als ältester Sohn der Windschritts wurde in ihn bei seiner Geburt viel Hoffnung als Stammhalter gelegt. Die Windschritts selbst, eine alte Magisterfamilie, waren wohl vor langer Zeit einmal adlig, verloren den Titel allerdings als sie in Ungnade fielen. Offenbar erachteten sie es für ihre Forschungen als notwendig Experimente durchführen, die selbst Sin'dorei als abstoßend betrachten. Doch obwohl diese Taten dem Ansehen der Windschritts schadeten, gelangten sie durch fleißiges Handeln mit den Forschungsergebnissen zu großem Reichtum, den Aeldros einst erben sollte. Zunächst einmal musste er jedoch unter Beweis stellen, dass aus ihm ein brauchbarer Magister werden würde, der die Familientradition fortführt. Kindheit Bedauerlicherweise hatte sein Vater, Aerian Mistren Windschritt, der in Magisterkreisen als etwas sonderliches Genie galt, bei der Eheschließung nicht die Sorgfalt seiner Vorgänger walten lassen und statt auf einen lupenreinen Stammbaum voller magisch Hochbegabter auf die Liebe gesetzt. Er entschied sich für Elyra Schimmerwasser, die eine begabte Heilerin war, deren Familie aber mehr als nur ein schwarzes Schaf beherbergte. Es stellte sich bald heraus, dass Aeldros deutlich nach seinem Onkel mütterlicherseits, Derithos, geriet und beinahe jede magische Begabung vermissen lies. Diese bedauernswerte Tatsache hielt seinen Vater nicht davon ab, den Sprössling einem harten Training zu unterziehen um vielleicht doch noch einen Funken Begabung zu entdecken mit dem man arbeiten könnte. Dabei orientierte er sich an den vergangenen Experimenten der Familie, die den jungen Elf zu einer verkorksten Persönlichkeit heranwachsen ließen. Jugend im Untergrund Lange vor seiner Volljährigkei, flüchtete er aus dem Elternhaus und schlug sich fortan auf der Straße durch, wo er es über die Jahre zu einem zweifelhaften Ruf als ruchlose Plage des ehrbaren thalassischen Bürgers brachte. Er nutzte, um auf diese Position zu gelangen, Elfen schamlos aus, sein ganzes Leben drehte sich um Alkohol, Drogen, Gold und Frauen. Man munkel, er habe in dieser Zeit ein Kind gezeugt, ein Gerücht, das er hartnäckig dementiert. Zu seiner Familie hielt er nur noch sporadisch Kontakt und diesen auch nur, wenn er von der Mutter dringend Gold benötigte. So bekam er von seiner kleinen Schwester, die etwa fünfzig Jahre nach ihm erst geboren wurde, kaum etwas mit. Aus dieser dunklen Zeit gäbe es vermutlich viel zu erzählen, aber Aeldros selbst schweigt sich gerne darüber aus und lässt nur hier und da Anekdoten fallen, so zum Beispiel die beliebte Geschichte über eine Zeit, als er mit Tänzerinnen durch die Lande zog und selbst tanzte. Sollten jemals wieder Berichte über Aerian "Raukehle" Düstergold die Runde machen, würde er in jedem Fall hellhörig werden. Buße und Söldnerlaufbahn Aber auch die glorreichste Verbrecherlaufbahn endet einmal, es kommen jüngere, noch skrupellosere Subjekte hinterher. Als Aeldros' Ära sich dem Ende neigte, tauchte er im harten Bergwerksbetrieb unter, um Gras über die Sache wachsen zu lassen. In einer Kneipe wurde ihm schließlich das Angebot unterbreitet, für einen brauchbaren Sold als Kanonenfutter in einer zweitrangigen Truppe zu kämpfen. Dem einen Angebot folgten weitere, die Aeldros im Alter von etwa hundertzehn Jahren zum Söldner werden liesen. Als einer der wenigen Elfen, die diesen Pfad wählten, war er auch ob seiner Skrupellosigkeit und Kampfkraft sehr begehrt und fand wenig zur Ruhe. Er sorgte dafür, dass in den verschiedenen Truppen der Schwarzmarkt florierte, was ihm zu einiger Beliebtheit unter den Soldaten verhalf. Allerdings liessen die Kämpfe und die strikte militärische Lebensweise ihn ernsthafter und nachdenklicher werden. Der Weg zurück in die Familie Der letztendliche Umschwung kam, als er in einem Trupp auf seine Schwester und seine Mutter traf, die dort inzwischen beide als Heilerinen eingesetzt waren. Als sie ihm in einer heiklen Situation das Leben retteten, begann er gerade mit seiner Mutter lange Gespräche zu führen. Seiner Schwester gegenüber meldeten sich Schuldgefühle, als er sah, zu was für einer fanatischen und einsamen Sin'dorei sie geworden war. Er wich fortan nicht mehr von ihrer Seite und sie zogen gemeinsam über die Schlachtfelder Azeroths. Einfall der Geißel Dennoch konnte er kaum mehr als zusehen, als die Geißel in Quel'thalas einfiel und das Schicksal seiner Familie ihren Lauf nahm. Seine Mutter wurde bereits in den ersten Stunden von den angreifenden Ghulen getötet und Aeldros sowie seiner Schwester gelang es nur knapp, vom Schlachtfeld zu fliehen. Nach dem Verlust des Sonnenbrunnens wandelte sich Aeswyn mehr und mehr in eine Getriebene, woraufhin ihr verwirrter Vater risikoreiche Experimente begann, um ein Heilmittel gegen diesen Zustand zu finden. Als er den ersten Protoyp des Mittels verteilen wollte, griffen ihn einige der wahnsinnigen Sin'dorei an, so dass Aeldros wenig mehr blieb als bei seiner Schwester zu verweilen und zu hoffen. Tatsächlich besserte sich ihr Zustand nach einiger Zeit zusehends und obwohl sie nie wieder die Selbe war, zeigte sie sich wieder stark genug, um das Söldnerhandwerk wieder aufzunehmen. Vom Soldat zum Offizier Lange verblieben sie nicht in dieser Tätigkeit, denn Aeldros verspürte mehr und mehr, auch unter dem Druck seiner rechtschaffenen, streng lichtgläubigen Schwester, den Wunsch, einem höheren Zweck zu dienen. Ihren Fähigkeiten entsprechend, traten die Geschwister ins Militär ein, wurden ein Teil der Sonnenfalken. Dort zeigten die Geschwister großes Engagement, das ihnen nach und nach den Aufstieg in höhere Führungsebenen ermöglichte. Obwohl Aeldros am Anfang die militärischen Strukturen wenn nicht ganz fremd, dann zumindest nicht zu eigen waren, fand er sich schnell hinein. Er scheute sich nicht dabei auf seine, in seiner Gaunerzeit verinnerlichten Fähigkeiten im Bezug auf Gesprächsführung und bedecktes Verhalten zurückzugreifen. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester, die sich als jähzornig erwies, fiel es Aeldros nicht schwer die nötige Steifärschigkeit und höfliche Unterwürfigkeit an den Tag zu legen. Letztendlich fand er sich rasch auf der Position des stellvertretenden Kommandanten, Leiter der Informationsbeschaffung und Zuständigen für diplomatische Angelegenheiten wieder. Er war bemüht, seinen Soldaten gegenüber als Freund aufzutreten und die Stärke seiner Truppe durch gegenseitiges Vertrauen aufzubauen. Nicht zuletzt dieser versuch führte in oft in Selbstzweifel und zu der Frage, ob er für diese Arbeit tatsächlich gemacht wäre. Auch privat wurde er deutlich gemessener: Statt mit Dirnen und zwielichtigen Gestalten begann er sich in Adelskreisen einzufinden, Kontakte in vielerlei, auch höhere Schichten zu knüpfen. Er wollte sich durch den Kauf eines Hauses vollkommen etablieren, schien klare Ziele im Bezug auf seine Zukunft zu verfolgen, die jedoch nur wenigen offen lagen. Es ist zu vermuten, dass nicht zuletzt einige Mitglieder des Adels eine bedeutende Rolle darin spielten.Von einer Gefährtin an seiner Seite hörte man nur Gerüchte, die sich aber nicht selten widersprachen. Es ist naheliegend, dass es entweder keine gab oder er, wen auch immer zu verbergen versuchte. Doch um eine wahre Floskel zu gebrauchen: Niemand kann seiner Vergangenheit entfliehen. Es kommt der Tag, an dem ein scheinbar gerader Weg zu Glück und Erfolg von ehemaligen Schatten überlagert zum Trampelpfad wird. Eine neue Wendung Dieser Tag kam bei Aeldros schneller, als es für seine Pläne zuträglich gewesen wäre. Kurz nach einem Einsatz in Durotar, wo er nur knapp den Verwüstungen entkam, die Todesschwinges Erscheinen begleiteten, hieß es, mit zwei Soldaten zusammen die Pestländer zu untersuchen. Hier spaltete sich die Geschichte, wie Aeldros später erfahren durfte. Für die Öffentlichkeit stellte es sich wie folgt dar: Der Oberst verstarb auf dem Einsatz, wurde von seinen Begleitern nur noch tot aufgefunden, die Leiche schrecklich verstümmelt. Tatsächlich wurde er von dem Orkkapitän Kaanakaesh Seehammer in sein Schiff verschleppt und dort wochenlang befragt, mit dem Ziel, ihm die Geheimnisse des Militärs, den Aufenthaltsort seiner Ersparnise und nicht zuletzt eine Zusage für den Dienst in der hordischen Marine zu entlocken. Nur mit viel Glück gelang dem Elf die Flucht. Doch die Zeit im Schiffsrumpf hatte ihm auch Zeit zum Nachdenken gegeben und so kam es, dass er einige der Pläne, die er gefasst hatte, neu zu konstruieren begann. Er ersuchte die Sonnenfalken um seine Entlassung, die unter Bedauern genehmigt wurde und nahm sich vor, seine tatsächlich gut verteilten Goldvorräte zusammenzusuchen, um sich etwas neues aufzubauen, eine Existenz abseits der Enge des Militärs. Mit dem Austritt aus dem Militär und dem Tod Aureas', verschloss sich Aeldros mehr und mehr vor der Welt. Obwohl noch immer ein höflicher, gut gelaunter Elf, suchte er immer weniger den Kontakt zu seinen ehemaligen Freunden, besann sich nur auf seine Geschäfte und verrannte sich in das Vorhaben, sein altes Vermögen zusammenzukratzen. Als er zu diesem Abenteuer aufbrach, hinterlies er nur spärliche Nachrichten. Ein Abschied fand nicht statt. Über Monde blieb er fort und selbst als er zurückkehrte, den Entschluss gefasst, ein ehrbarer Händler zu werden, hielt sich der Gedanke nicht lange. Zu verschieden waren wohl die Welten, aus denen er gekommen war und die, in die er gehen wollte. Wiedereingliederung Müßig ging er keinen genauen Beschäftigung nach, trainierte hier und da, trieb sich, wenn nicht in Tavernen, im Wald herum, bis er eine der Chancen, die sich manchmal im Leben bieten, mehr aus einer Laune heraus ergriff: Er trat in Telian Dämmersangs Dienste, der händeringend nach einem kaufmännischen Gehilfen für Laden und Markt suchte. Obwohl mit dieser Entscheidung wohl nur leidlich glücklich, steckte Aeldros seine ganze Energie in die Arbeit, die nicht so recht zu dem altgedienten Oberst passen will und vergaß darüber mehr und mehr die Kontakte, die er während des Militärs so sorgsam pflegte. Zitate *"Das Wetter ist heute wieder angenehm lau." *"Um auf meine Frage von vorhin zurückzukommen...." *"Das Kleid steht Euch wirklich ausnehmend gut. Ihr solltet es öfter tragen." *"Ich bin mit meiner Arbeit verheiratet, da ist kein Platz für eine bestimmte Frau." *Mit zuckenden Ohren und schiefem Grinsen:"Habt Ihr heute abend Lust auf einen kleinen Umtrunk?" *"So gerne ich Euch auch mag, jetzt gerade bin ich Euer Oberst, verdammt, und Ihr habt meinen Befehlen zu folgen oder ich degradiere Euch zum Wurm." *"Kodomist, verfluchter." Familie *Aeswyn Windschritt- geliebte Schwester, fähigste aller Heilerinen, verehrter Moralprediger *Aerian Mestren Windschritt ,verstorben- strenger Vater, Feindbild, Lehrmeister für Magieabwehr *Elyra Windschritt geb. Schimmerwasser ,verstorben - liebende, beschäftigte Mutter, ständig vermisst *Derithos Schimmerwasser - Onkel, glänzendes Vorbild, grobschlächtiger Schwertschwinger Soziales Umfeld *[[Arendil|'Arendil' Blutzorn]] - ehemaliger Vorgesetzter *Arean Nebeljäger- - Freundin aus vergangenen Zeiten, Handelspartnerin *Aureas Banef Auensang, verstorben - enger Freund, geschätzter Kissenkuschler *Banef Naraem Auensang - gern gesehener Bekannter mit einigen Gemeinsamkeiten *Dyrann Blutrose - Adjutantin, angenehme Freundin, Sorgenkind *Finvir - Klingendieb *Ieralena Rabenfeder - Schwester des Kameraden, angenehme Gesprächspartnerin *Imrael - fähiger Musiker, "kleiner Bruder" *[[Keles|'Keles' Falkenfeder]] - geschätzter ehem. Kamerad, spähfähiger Blutritter *Léyli Feldora - lernfähige Rekrutin, angenehme Gesprächspartnerin *Miras Dor'Terian - fähiger Soldat, kleines Ärgernis *Nandarion Froststern, verschollen - ehemaliger Rekrut, Schützling, Enttäuschung *Teluiel Sonnenhügel angenehme Bekannte, Freundesfreundin *Telian Dämmersang - undurchschaubarer Brötchengeber *Theian Laren - geschätzter ehem. Vorgesetzter, Lehrer *Thyro Auensang - engste Vertraute, vernünftige Blutritterin, liebste Reisepartnerin *Valethian Glutsänger - Bild eines Magisters *Die Wellenbrecher - Geschäftspartner, notwendiges Übel *Yasslin Falkenfeder - flüchtige Bekannte, verbunden im Züchtergeiste ...und viele weitere, deren Erwähnung lohnen würde, allen vorran die Soldaten der Sonnenfalken Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere